Dipstick's Big Holiday Adventure
Cast *Steve - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie (Little Einsteins) *Joe - Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan/Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Blue - Dipstick (101 Dalmatians) *Sidetable Drawer - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) *Mailbox - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Mr. Salt - Mayor Ed Pig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Mrs. Pepper - Dumpling (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Paprika - Babe the Pig *Cinnamon - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) *Tickety Tock - The Backyardigans *Slippery Soap - The Wonder Pets *Shovel - Zac (Shimmer and Shine) *Pail - Leah (Shimmer and Shine) *Periwinkle - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Magenta - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *Green Puppy - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) *Dora - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Boots - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Benny - Hubie (The Pebble And The Penguin) *Isa - Jungle Jangs *Tico - Rolly and Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Diego - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Baby Jaguar - Rajah (Aladdin) *Swiper (Bad) - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Swiper (Good) - Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) *The Big Red Chicken - Theodore Tugboat *The Grumpy Old Troll - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Azul the Blue Train - Braviary (Pokemon) *Backpack - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians) *Map - Spike (Rugrats) *The Fiesta Trio - Garfield, Odie and Nermal (The Garfield Show) *Mami - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Papi - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) *Abuela - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Daisy - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Alicia - Arlene (Garfield) *Boot's Dad - Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Boot's Mom - Alice Angel (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Rescue Pack - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Click the Camera - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Bobo Brothers - Timmy Mcnulty and Rex Pester (Rugrats) *Little Bill - Dumbo *Big Bill - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Brenda - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *April - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Bobby - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Alice the Great - Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) *Elephant - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Fuchsia - Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *Kiku - Penny (Dalmatian) (101 Dalmatians) *Andrew - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Little Bear - Patches (101 Dalmatians: Escape From DeVil Manor) *Father Bear - Uncle Beamer (101 Dalmatians) *Mother Bear - Aunt Coco (101 Dalmatians) *Duck - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Hen - Audrey (Home On The Range) *Cat - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Owl - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Emily - Rebecca (101 Dalmatians) *Lucy - Mrs. Tubby Bear (Noddy) *Mitzi - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Emily's Granny - Peggy (Lady and The Tramp) *Grandfather Bear - Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) *Grandmother Bear - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) *Oswald - Hubie (The Pebble And The Penguin) *Weenie - Rita (Oliver And Company) *Henry - Honest John (Pinnocchio) *Daisy - Marina (The Pebble And The Penguin) *Johnny Snowman - Snoopy (The Peanuts Movie) *Madame Butterfly - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Catrina - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) *Eggbert and Leo - Hermie and Wormy (Hermie and Friends) *Max - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Ruby - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Louise - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Moris - Hamilton Hocks (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Grandma - Grandma Tala (Moana) *Valerie - Marina (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Martha - Marcie (Peanuts) *Baby Huffington - *The Huffingtons - *Bob - *Wendy - *Spud - *Scoop - *Muck - *Dizzy - *Roley - *Lofty - *Pilchard - *Bird - *Travis - *Maggie - *Beast - *Hamilton - *Kipper - *Maisy - *Franklin - *Harriet - *Mr. Turtle - *Mrs. Turtle - *Bear - *Beaver - *Goose - *Snail - *Fox - *Rabbit - *Skunk - *Badger - *Mr. Owl - *Pablo - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Tyrone - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Uniqua - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians) *Tasha - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *Austin - Domino (101 Dalmatians 2) *Linny - *Tuck - *Ming-Ming - *Ollie - *Buck - *Jack - *Mary - *Mel - *The Schwartzman Quartet - *Sportacus - *Stephanie - *Trixie - *Stingy - *Ziggy - *Pixel - *Robbie Rotten - *Miss Spider - *Holley - *Squirt - *Bounce - *Shimmer - *Dragon - *Spinner - *Wiggle - *Snowdrop - *Pansy - *DJ Lance - DJ (Total Drama) *Muno - Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Foofa - Marina (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Brobee - Bendy (Bendy and The Ink Machine) *Toodee - June (Little Einsteins) *Plex - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Kai-Lan - Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Ye-Ye - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Gui Nai Nai - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Rintoo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Hoho - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Tolee - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Lulu - June (Little Einsteins) *Mr. Fluffy - Scooby-Doo *Mei-Mei - Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) *Stompy - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Wubbzy - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Widget - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Walden - Dipstick (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Daizy - Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Buggy - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Huggy - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Earl - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Milli - *Geo - *Bot - *Oobi - *Uma - *Kako - *Grampu - *Shane - *David - *Puppet - *Ms. Foil - *The Schmuzzies - *Fido the Fly - *The Voice - *Ron - *Natalie - *Binyah Binyah - *James - *Shaina - *Vanessa - *Jessica - *Armando - *Bryan - *Twist - Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Shout - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Marina - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Kiki - June (Little Einsteins) *Pinky-Dinky-Doo - *Tyler - *Mr. Guinea Pig - *Molly - *Gil - *Goby - *Deema - *Oona - *Nonny - *Bubble Puppy - *Mr. Grouper - *Dog - *Pig - *Cat - *Bear - *Elephant - *Moose A. Moose - *Zee D. Bird - *Nick Jr. Face - *Piper O'Possum - Gallery Senor_Tucan_(Leo,Annie,Quincy_and_June).png Kai-Lan Hoho Wubbzy and Daizy as Stewie Griffin.png Dipstick.png Laura Carrot zpsfestn7cw.png The Pebble and the Penguin Rocko 11.jpg RollOutThePorkBarrel31.jpg Dumplingpig.jpg Babe-portrait.jpg Wilbur in Charlotte's Web.jpg Hqdefaultthebackyardigans.jpg Wonderpets logo.jpg Zac.png SHIMMER AND SHINE Leah.png Lucky STSWTCSDL.jpg Cadpig pic 1.jpg Thunderbolt LDOWTTSDL.png Perdita_5★_KHUX.png Bendy (BINR).png The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 14.jpg Jungle Jangs (Jungly).png RollyAndPatch.jpg The Many Poses of Captain Hook (Admiral Razorbeard) Part 02 - Captain Hook gets an idea..png MainPageFeathersword.jpg Theodore Tugboat Title Card.jpeg Bob the tomato in a tophat render by nintega dario-dc2po5u.png 600px-628Braviary.png Two-Tone.jpg spike-rugrats-6.13.jpg The-garfield-show-4e55380dda073.png Anita Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg Nanny.png Boris the wolf by sarkenthehedgehog-db1dytq.png Business alice angel by marcospower1996-dcmreqi.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Disneystyle8